Sohma Kenkai Genkai
by ClareTurner
Summary: this is my first crossover and i hope i spelled the title right... this is a what if with the sohma family getting special abilities to go along with the animals.


Sohma KenkaiGenkai

Disclaimer: OK, this is my first crossover. I just wanted to see what I could do with the situation of the cursed family of Fruits Basket if they were to somehow combine into the world of Naruto. In fact, I am going to have each member gain a special jutsu by whatever animal they are possessed by. Since Kyo is the special one, I will actually have the cat spirit be a demon. That way, there is a reason why the Akatsuki would be involved. Even though I would be tempted, I will NOT be adding a character... unless I REALLY want Itachi to be with someone. But that will not happen... I promise... Anyway, I do not own Naruto, nor Fruits Basket. Please do not sue me or flame me, because I work hard on all my fics and I do not have time to argue with anyone, or read horrible comments. If you do not like it, just don't read it.

Chapter 1: Where are we?

Kyo Sohma was angry. Not that he wasn't ALWAYS angry... But this was the worst. A GIRL was in Shigure's house! There was no reason for it! They shouldn't be fraternizing with anyone out of the Sohma family, least ways a GIRL! Anyway, while he wasn't looking or paying attention to her, he attacked rat-boy. The stupid girl tried to stop him by HUGGING HIM! Obviously he turned into his cat-form pissing him off even more.

After they explained the damn curse, something else happened that was very strange... one minute they were in Shigure's house... the next they were in a strange part of a forest. Not just them, but the entire Sohma family who were also cursed... including Akito. Could his day get any worse?

"KYO-KUN!!!" Kagura screamed as she glomped Kyo... he had to think that didn't he?

"Get off me!" he said too annoyed to try and push her off. He didn't feel like getting beat up at the moment. Soon there were a group of people who walked toward them. One guy had most of his face covered and had white hair. The other three were like 12 or 13 years old. On looked really annoying and had weird whisker-like scars on his cheeks and wore an orange jumpsuit. Another had spiky hair and wore a blue shirt and caki shorts. The fourth one was a girl with abnormally pink hair, a wide forehead and a red dress with white circles on it. There was also an old man behind them as if they were to protect them from something. They must be even more freakish than a family full of zodiac animals...

"Who are you?" the white haired guy asked them. "You kind of... just appeared out of no where..." he said confused.

"We're just as confused as everyone else." The damn rat replied.

"Yuki-kun, we really shouldn't even speak to them... who is that girl anyway?" Akito said to Yuki making him stiffen up.

"Oh, she's... I was just about to go talk to you about her Akito-san." Shigure said acting like an idiot as usual.

"you guys are weird." they whiskers boy said.

"So are you!" Kyo said annoyed.

"Hn, he's got that right idiot!" the spiky head said... however the tall one suddenly heard something...

"Everyone duck and stay low to the ground!" he yelled.

"What the hell?" Kyo asked furiously.

"Trust me..." the man said.

"Why should I listen to anyone like you...."

"Stupid cat, we got into this whole different place, and you don't trust anyone! What if it gets you killed?" Yuki asked him annoyed.

"Why would..." suddenly something sharp was headed strait for Kyo. Thanks to his cat senses, he was able to avoid it and jump up the tree.

From above, Kyo watched the scene below. Most of the Sohmas (most adults) were protecting Akito. Yuki was protecting Tohru (which really got on Kyo's nerves) and then he saw the white head fight these people off. He seemed to be better than him... obviously someone had to be better than him... again.

After it was all over, he finally came down. The white head explained they were ninja from a village called Konoha. He was Kakashi Hatake, the whiskers kid was Naruto, the spiky guy was Sasuke Uchiha, and the pink haired girl was Sakura Haruno. This place must be REALLY freaky...


End file.
